The Thing About Trust
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: The only thing she knows is to run. The only thing he knows is to put himself for others. Can Olivia and Fitz find in each other what they need as they learn that there's much more to growing up than just the years?
1. Chapter 1

**The thing about trust **

**When young Olivia finds herself running, she doesn't even realize she might be running towards the thing that maybe will help to finally stop.**

**Ok guys new story! Don't worry about my other ones still writing them! Just had this idea and had to put it down! Please tell me what you think if you can! **

**Enjoy**

**I don't own Scandal**

**Chapter 1:**

She ran. She was told to run as if her life depended on it and she did.

She was afraid but she didn't look back. She could hear the sirens behind her. The panic of the people searching for her.

She wasn't going to let them win.

* * *

"And that is how I win again" Fitz smirked at his opponents. "Thank you so much for playing" the others groaned in defeat. This wasn't the first time they all their butts kicked.

"No fair man you got to teach me how to play!" Tom nudged him.

"Maybe some day my young Apprentice" suddenly the main office's Bell rang and they all knew what it meant. They had brought in someone new. Miss Dewitt told all of them to meet at the dining hall for lunch.

"Hey" Stephen whispered to Fitz. "Who do you think they sent this time?"

"No idea" he and Stephen obeyed miss Dewitt. They knew better. Fitz gathered around with Abby and Huck who seemed as curios as the rest. The dining hall had become loud. Then all of the sudden Fitz was nowhere to be seen. He and Tom had managed to mix in the midst of madness. They had to know about this new kid.

They leaned back against Mr. Collins office door. They couldn't make out much of the conversation between the social worker and Collins. If there was a kid in there, he or she weren't speaking. Both kids moved just in time before the door opened. Mr Collins emerged followed by an old woman. She shook hands with her. Fitz knew the looks she gave him all too well. The kid meant trouble.

"We better get back" Tom whispered. Fitz nodded turning back slowly only to catch a glimpse of this kid. She was a girl, about 11, he caught her eyes too. They were blank as if she was somewhere else.

"This way" Collins led the girl towards their direction and they broke into a run. Almost safe. Not so much as they bumped into Dewitt.

"Boys?" She looked down at them.

"We.." Tom stammered.

"You just..." She began as Collins came in trough the main door with Olivia in tow. She didn't look up. "I'll deal with you later"

"Children!" Collins called their attention. No luck. "Settle down!" Again, No such luck. Dewitt then rang the bell and voices started to die down. "This here is Olivia" he moved away to reveal the girl."I expect everyone to teach her a thing or two!" And with that he was gone.

Dewitt led Olivia down the hall of the large room of tables as curious eyes looked at her. Fitz had a proper look at her now. She was quite pretty. Her eyes caught his attention for sure. They were big, dove like and sad. So sad. He saw her sitting down in a near seat next to Abby.

"So that's the newbie?" Stephen asked Tom. "I wonder what her story is"

"Go and ask her" Tom told him.

"You do it" Stephen hissed. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Cowards" he muttered under his breath walking towards Olivia. He noticed one of her sides seats was empty. "Excuse me? Hey" no answer. Maybe she was mute. "Can I sit here?" Again no answer. He waited a bit. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

Olivia looked at him for the first time."Hi" he tried again.

"Hi" she said shyly.

**Short I know! But I'm just starting to set up the story! Would love to hear what you guys think? **

**Next: the second part of olitz meeting. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The thing about trust**

**The only thing she knows is to run. The only thing he knows is to put himself for others. Can Olivia and Fitz find in each other what they need as they learn that there's much more to growing up than just the years?**

**Thanks so much for the likes and all! to tell you the truth it took me a while to sit down and write this as I kept having the whole plot in my head, anyways, I do hope you enjoy!l**

**I don't own Scandal **

**Chapter 2: **

"Olivia right?" Fitz asked smoothly offering her his hand to shake. "My name is Fitz" Olivia stared at him for a moment. "So it's hi all you can say?"

"What kind of name it's Fitz?" She finally said. She wasn't mean, just defensive.

"Ah well maybe I'm a superhero, and my code name it's Fitz" he offered her a sweet smile.

"Does it stand for Fitzgerald?" She asked.

"Yeah, but if you ask me That's an old mans name, I like to think I'm more than that"

"I guess" she smiled a bit.

"So," Fitz leaned closer to her, examining Dewitt who seemed to be giving a warning look. "Where are you from?"

"Nowhere" she said quickly. Fitz knew this move. She had been hurt before. She wasn't going to open up to him that easy.

"Fair enough" Fitz said. "Why did you ended up here?" Liv shrugged. Fitz sighed. "Is there anything you can tell me about yourself?" He waited. She locked her big brown eyes with his.

" I'm not much of a talker" she offered.

"So what's her deal?" Tom asked as he and Fitz got ready for bed. "How long has she been in the system?" Fitz glanced around to make sure everyone else was asleep.,

"She doesn't talk much" he jumped into bed. "All I could find out was that" he said defeated.

"And?" Tom asked. He knew Fitz. He wasn't ready to give up on her just yet.

"We might need a different approach with this one"

* * *

Olivia began to close off more And more over the following days. She saw Fitz and he seemed nice enough to exchange words with her, but the rest of the kids didn't even acknowledge her

"Hey Liv?" She heard Fitz say the Friday after she had arrived at the orphanage. She turned around, angry, he couldn't just call her that, he didn't know anything about her. "Sorry, too early for nicknames?" Liv nodded. "Listen I was wondering...since you seem to be more of an action kind of girl." She smiled a bit, "I thought I'd show you something" he gave her a dashing smile. "Come on" she followed. She wasn't a follower and yet when she was around Fitz she felt safe.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they reached the yard. She could see all the fuss happening behind her as it was recess time, for most of the kids anyway.

"All in due time" Fitz said. She backed up a bit.

"Fitz!" He heard someone call behind him, a little boy, maybe of six headed on their direction. "Stephen said you're going on an adventure!"

"Hey Tony, well yeah, but this time it's Olivia's turn" the boys face dropped as he noticed Liv. "She's never been on an adventure with me before" Olivia watched them interact, Fitz seemed to know everyone. She wondered how long he had been there. Tony's mood suddenly changed as he turned to her. "I'll help you then" the little boy smiled widely. "Bye Fitz!" And just like that he was gone. Liv watched him run.

"He's a great kid, he's been here since he was a baby" Olivia didn't speak. She watched him take his 49ers jacket off. he had a grey long sleeve shirt on, she saw him head for a fence a few yards away. "They used to keep this on watch" Fitz told her as he motioned for her to follow. "Then Collins ran out on funds and starting playing less attention to the sidelines" Olivia followed him with the eyes but didn't move. "Come on"

He moved some garbage and old things out of the way until they revealed an old bike.

"What are you doing?" She asked.,"are we leaving?"

"Fitz smiled. "Only for a little while, Stephen said he'd manage two hours or so."

"We can just go?"

"'Not forever, although I hope I can soon" he told her. He reached out for his jacket. And moved a small door on the back of the fence which seemed rusted. "You ready?" Olivia saw a gate of opportunity. She could try and punch Fitz and go, back to running just as she had been told to. "Hey" she jerked back when Fitz touched her arm. "We don't have to go"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" he smiled. She didn't seem amused.

"I hate surprises"

"Uh, ok. Sorry, I..." He didn't mean to upset her.

"Let's just go"

* * *

They got on the bike after Fitz made sure he had concealed their small escape hole. "I am not so sure about this..."

"Do you trust me?" Fitz lowered his voice.

"I don't know you" she said bitterly.

"Maybe I want to get to know you"

Next thing she knew they were pulling into a cafe not so far.

"Wait" Olivia who had Been holding on to his waist pulled away. "There's people here"

Fitz jumped off the bike skillfully. "Yeah, they are good people"

"Still they are people who could tell them where we are"

"Nah, they wouldn't do that, trust me on this"

"I've told you, I can't trust you" Fitz smiled and offered her, his hand to get off the bike.

"Well, that's okay but at least let me offer you an ice cream" they walked slowly to the back of the cafe, to the kitchen, Fitz had taken her hand. She had not flinched.

"Oh well there!" Came a voice "look what the cat dragged in!" A man, red hair and glasses smiled up at them.

"Hi Lou" Fitz smiled.

Lou took a step forward to take a better look at the kids. "Well hello little lady" Olivia didn't speak. "Is she Your girlShe's a pretty one"

"She got In last week, I'm just offering her an ice cream"

"Oh that's a good deal" Lou smiled. "Come on" he led them to the kitchen. "Wait here"

"So?" Fitz asked Olivia."how are actions going instead of words?"

"Okay I guess" he groaned and looked around the room impatiently.

"So what's the little lady having?" Asked Lou.

"Olivia?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know" She admitted shyly.

"Is chocolate good?" The old man asked.

"Yes" she said. "Thank you"

As they sat on a pair of stools in the kitchen, they were both quiet. "Is it good?"

"Do you have to pay for it?"Olivia ignored his question.

Nah, Lou likes to give us things, sometimes I help him clean up though"

"How?"She asked. Fitz felt a sense of pride. She was talking to him.

"Sneaking out of course" he admitted. "I'm pretty good at it I guess"

"Don't get way over your head flyboy" Olivia smiled

"Wow, so you do know words" he mused. She tried to hit him but he stopped her.

"Fitz?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"If you can leave that place..." She shivered, "why don't you?"

He bit his lip. "Why do you think? I can't just take everyone and run, can I? I can't buy everyone a house. They need me, That's why I stay"

* * *

**Ok this is done for now, how do you like the idea of Fitz being sort of the fixer of the story? He's got secrets of his own too.**

**What did you think? Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The thing about trust**

**The only thing she knows is to run. The only thing he knows is to put himself for others. Can Olivia and Fitz find in each other what they need as they learn that there's much more to growing up than just the years?**

**Hey guys! So sorry for taking so long to update! Life got In the way everytime I wanted to sit down and write! I realize there are a lot of questions regarding this story and its kind of on propose. Some of those will be answered In this chapter though. **

**Enjoy! **

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3: **

Fitz didn't know a lot of things about this Olivia girl, he'd tried some sort of initiation with her, she seemed reluctant to open up just yet. Fitz had seen this pattern before, with Abby, she had had a very crappy life when she got to the orphanage. Her father had killed himself. The mother had been gone from her life as well, leaving her dad to care for Abby, the truth was that it was the other way around. For a 12 year old, that was a lot of crap to carry. And then again, when she had first gotten there she seemed shy, scared and defensive.

"Fitz?" Tom nudged his arm. "What are you thinking?" He usually had this talks with Tom late at night. Tonight it was all about Olivia.

"What do you think happened to Olivia?" Tom bit his lip.

"No idea. She doesn't seem to like people very much"

"It's not that, she just has a problem trusting people. Trusting me. "

* * *

He had heard screaming. He had had his share of screams to know when something was really wrong. He opened his eyes trying to incorporate what was going on. The other boys were still sleeping.

"Fitz!" Mellie's voice called from the threshold. He didn't even blink. "Something is wrong" He followed Mellie down the hall to the girl's room. "She's over here" Olivia was curled up in a corner. Abby was next to her.

"Olivia?" His voice was a mere whisper. He sat with his legs crossed "Liv?"

She didn't speak. She couldn't look up. "It's okay, you're safe" Mellie and Abby were staring at Fitz, urgently hoping he would snap Olivia out of whatever was wrong.

"Fitz?" She sounded so unsure, so scared. "I..."

"She just woke up and started screaming" Abby told him. She and Fitz shared a knowing look.

"Hey" he touched her arm gently. "It's okay, you are okay, no one is going to hurt you"

"I'll go get her something to drink" Mellie said followed closely by Abby. That left Olivia and Fitz alone. He took a seat next to her. Leaned his back against the wall. "Listen, I know you don't like words, but telling someone about your nightmare can help" he gave her a soft smile. Olivia could see his eyes sparking in the dark.

"I just want to go back to bed" Olivia said finally. Fitz nodded and helped her up. He tucked her in, just as Mellie and Abby came back with a glass of milk. "Here" Abby made Olivia sit back on the bed. "This should help you go back to sleep."

"We all should go back to bed." Mellie told Fitz gravely.

"Yeah" he turned to Olivia. "Good night"

"Thank you" Liv said as he moved to leave.

* * *

Fitz had a need to fix things. As he laid there, he wondered what was wrong with Olivia. Sure she had been brought to this dump for a reason. Fitz believed that, but what could a 13 year old boy do? He wasn't a psychologist. He just knew how to listen to people. Maybe say what they needed to hear.

Next day at breakfast Dewitt made an announcement. One of them would be hopefully adopted. A family was coming. They had to put on their best clothes and hope to get the hell out. Most of them were too old, so if people would adopt someone, it would be Tony.

"Olivia?" Fitz called before they all went to change . She turned around and gave him a smile. "There it is"

"What?" She asked confused.

"That smile. You should smile more often"

"There's not a lot to smile about." Fitz remained quiet. "I wanted to say thank you for last night"

"You did." He gave her a charming smile. "You can ask me for help, I don't bite"

She laughed. Fitz called that a victory.

They were in an orphanage. People came and people went. Less people went, but still, Fitz had spent enough time there to understand how it worked, he never thought that watching Tony go would take such a toll on him, Fitz was happy, he was just a little boy, he deserved better.

"Fitz?" Tony went looking for him. "Why are you hiding?"

"What?" Fitz had run, he panicked. "I'm not hiding"

"Ok" the little boy sighed and sat next to him. "My new mommy and daddy said I have to go now"

"Yeah well that's how it works when you get adopted" Fitz said bitterly.

"You sad?" His worried look broke Fitz. There was this kid he had sort of raised, he had a second chance, to be happy.

"Nah, I'm good, I'm just worried about Olivia."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"She's... Scared I guess"

"I'm scared too" Tony admitted. "But, you know what I do so I'm not scared anymore?" Fitz frowned. "I think of how brave you are"

"I'm not.." Fitz wrapped the little boy in a hug. "Come on"

The mom and the dad seemed nice enough. Fitz had a hard time letting go but he did promise Tony to visit him soon. Tony then turned to Olivia. "You don't have to be scared. Fitz will take care of you" her eyes searched his.

* * *

"Fitz?" He had dispersed somewhat after Tony had left. He was sitting by the window of the boys bedroom. "Are you okay?" He looked up to see Olivia. Why had she been looking for him?

"I'm fine" he said dryly. His voice was low. "You should be having dinner"

"I wasn't hungry" she admitted walking closer to him. "I was...worried,"

"Don't be, this is just how life is, people go and they move on" Olivia knew that. She knew it too well "he's better off"

"Still..." Olivia sat next to Fitz. "He was special"

"He was just a kid I cared about, he left, that's what people do"

"Is that why you can't leave?" He glanced at her for the first time.

"People in my life. They left me" he looked down. "I can't do that, I'm not... Strong enough."

"So you say" Olivia spoke beyond her years.

"You want me to leave?" He wasn't getting what she meant.

"No, what I want is, I want you to know you are strong enough, to let go"

"Fitz?" Huck was standing by the door. Fitz loved that kid, he was ten, he was sweet and kind of shy. He had heard Collins calling Huck a retard. Fitz and the other kids thought he was amazing. He was smart, way too smart than any of them.

"Hey Huck" Fitz stood up and walked up to him. "How was dinner?"

"We had meatloaf" Huck informed him looking down.

"You like that" Fitz placed a hand on his shoulder. Huck looked over at Olivia.

"She didn't.." Huck pointed out. "She seemed sad" Olivia blushed. "Tony is gone"

" I know" Fitz said sadly. "But that's a good thing, right?" Huck shrugged. "He was helping me build a castle." Legos. He and Tony could spend hours with Legos.

"You want me and Olivia to help you finish?" Fitz asked. Huck looked up at him silently. Huck grabbed his hand and guided him to his room. His castle stood in the middle. Pieces scattered around. Huck got down to business as Olivia and Fitz watched him. Yes, Tony didn't need him anymore. But others did.

**So how did you like it? Okay so recap, Fitz is 13, Abby and Mellie are 12, Olivia is 11 and Huck is 10 so far. Next one, Fitz and Stephen go on a mission while Olivia's nightmares worsen. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The thing about trust**

**The only thing she knows is to run. The only thing he knows is to put himself for others. Can Olivia and Fitz find in each other what they need as they learn that there's much more to growing up than just the years?**

**Hello! I hope your Sunday is going great. So sorry for the long wait for the update. I have decided to come up with a schedule. Sundays will be the days I update this story. I do hope yiu are still enjoying it. **

**Some answers about Fitz will be given here. **

**I don't own scandal. **

**Chapter 4: **

Darkness. Olivia knew that far too well. The darkness had taken all she loved from her. And darkness was what kept her awake at night. And then, when she did sleep, she didn't rest.

Panting. She woke up panting. For her surprise, Fitz was sitting next to her bed, he had a soaking towel and he gently placed it on Olivia's forehead. "I used to have nightmares all the time when I first got here" he told her. "They go away"

"Mine don't" Olivia said softly. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"You could say thank you, you know" Fitz gave her a sweet smile.

"Thank you. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Abby and Quinn kidnapped my bed" he told her. Olivia blushed. They had been freaked out by her screams. "I'd be in big trouble if they find me here with you."

"Because you are a boy?" Liv asked. "Collins isn't a saint. Why would he suspect something?"

"Dewitt thinks boys are evil or something" Fitz told her. "But sadly they can't afford a bigger place" that wasn't true. Fitz knew it too well, Collins got paid for all the kids and he usually spent it gambling.

They remained silent for a minute. Olivia would watch as Fitz's eyes sparkled in the dark. They were tender. She then focused on his shirt. Always long sleeved even though it was the middle of summer. "What?" He caught her staring. Olivia froze.

"Any news on Tony?" Olivia said quickly.

"He's happy, that much I found out. It's good"

"It is" she agreed.

Silence again. "You can ask." He told her. She bit her lip.

"I didn't say anything" she countered.

"No, but I can tell you want to" he was on to her.

Olivia waited. "What happened to you? How did you end up here?"

"Ah well now, there's a story" he sighed sadly. "I was six, there was a fire at the house I was staying" Fitz closed his eyes. "My mom and I had been out in the streets for a couple months after her boyfriend kicked us out. No body knows how the fire started." Liv was afraid to ask. He then told her that her mom used to work out late, she worked in a place where he met a lot of men, she even met his dad there. Not that he had ever met him. His mother was young when she had him. That's why she had to work.

"She lives somewhere in the city" he told her. Liv didn't know what to say. "After the fire, she didn't come back for me. To tell you the truth, maybe she was relieved."

Fitz was not ready to admit to Liv that he had seen her a couple times. She had never claimed him back. Not even after he had given her money. "I'm sorry" Liv told him.

"Don't be" he smiled taking her hand. "She did her best for as long as she could and then. She didn't anymore. You should get some sleep."

"I'm not sure if I can" she admitted. He bit his lip.

"I'll stay here"

"You Will?"

"Just close your eyes"

* * *

_Smoke. It was all he remembered from the night of the fire. He remembered going to bed that night, and just after midnight he could hear, Cassidy, crying her eyes out. Her mother, a mother living with them, couldn't hear her. Maybe she was way too drunk. Fitz crawled out of bed and headed to the next room. Cassidy was there. Scared. She seemed terrified. He picked her up from the crib. Her mother was surely passed out. The baby calmed down after a few moments and just as he was putting her back In the crib he was shook by another boy. Fitz had been confused at first. Then it all became so hot. Both boys knew there was a fire. They went and tried to wake up the grownups, most of them were passed out. Fitz took Cassidy and he and the other boy tried to reach the stairs. Then, the boy's father pushed the children into the bathroom. He hardly remembered anything after that. Next thing he knew he woke up in the hospital. His mother and the other people in the house were there too. Cassidy seemed to be alright. The boy too. His father had died however. _

_For the next few days. He laid in bed. He would ask about his mother. They said she was badly wounded. They took him to see her once. She was wearing tubes to help her breathe. _

_Once he was well enough, he would visit his mother, tell her Stories. He saw people leave. Cassidy had gone off to her grandparents. Fitz was relieved she had someone. He also had someone. And then he didn't. _

_All he had was a letter. A stuffed eagle and the boy's father jacket. He had never opened the letter. _

* * *

He remembered being there with the boy when they told him his dad was gone. Fitz then told him he didn't have to worry because he would always have him. And to this day, he had kept that promise.

He woke up shaking. He was back in his bed after managing to get Liv to sleep. A hand shook him.

"Fitz?" Tom's face lighted in the dim light. "You okay?"

"Yeah" he gulped. He got off the bed and lifted a lose board from under his bed. "I just.."

"The fire?" Fitz took out a piece of chocolate and gave it a bite. Tom seemed tense. He had had a nightmare too not so long ago

"You think they will go away someday?" Tom took a bite of the chocolate. "I hope so"

"I remember my dad giving us chocolate whenever we were scared" Tom pointed out.

Yeah he did too.

The next day Fitz found himself thinking if the reason for the fire coming back to him was because of Liv, because he told her about him. Maybe he could now make her open up to him.

**So what did you think? Who loves Tom's dad? There is a scandal kind of twist regarding Fitz dad. Can you guess what it is? **

**Thank you so much for reading and all the support. **

**Next clue to the age puzzle. Tom is the same age as Fitz.**


	5. NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**As many of you might have noticed, I haven't been updating lately: This is because I sort of have a big writting project, I have started to write my first book! It's scary and I'm feeling all sorts of things right now so my stories might not be updated for a while. I respect and I am thankful to all you that have stucked with me no matter the fandom. **

**I will be eternally grateful **

**Ana **


End file.
